Father of the Key
by Avain1991
Summary: The order of Dagon decides to move sooner to keep the Key safe from Glory but instead of just Buffy's blood they also combine it with another hero with the title Master of Death. Now Harry Potter learns that he has an estranged daughter out there in the world and she is in one of the most dangerous places on earth...and he is not happy. M for gore, lemons, and langue. Buffy Season3
1. Chapter 1

Hey folks any of you that happen to be also reading my other Buffy cross the Immortal on the Hellmouth should remember the first bit of this little story from the sneak peak I gave them. So a little information that is needed. Harry is older in this fiction I made him 26 for reasons that will become clear as you read. Dawn is 10 at the start of this fic so be ready for that. This will be a Harry/Multi but he will only be with two women **no more** and one of them is already chosen. Now remember unless it's OC I don't own it. Enjoy.

* * *

The Father of the Key

Chapter One

"You want to run that by me again Griphook?" The deep voice of a man in his mid-twenties asked the goblin before him.

"Lord Potter you heard correctly. According to the blood test…you have a daughter out in the world." Harry James Potter blinked his bright green eyes as he lowered his face into his right hand.

"Oy…" He said the Yiddish word was foreign on his tongue but it was the only thing he could think to say at the moment.

"Indeed." Griphook said looking serious at the young lord before him.

"Do you know my…daughters name?" Harry hesitated slightly still reeling from the shock as he looked at the goblin.

"According to our sources…" Griphook paused as he opened up a folder and slid a piece of legal paper work in front of Harry who picked it up. "…her name is Dawn L. Summers. Daughter of one Joyce…"

"Joyce Summers…" Harry said the name sounded familiar on his lips before he closed his eyes trying to remember clearly until flashes of memory hit him making him turn wide eyed. "Jesus…I haven't heard that name in…ten years." Harry said before looking at Griphook. "Dawn is ten isn't she?"

"She will be next March." Harry almost asked before doing the math in his mind.

_"She would've been conceived in late June or early July…yeah March fits."_ He thought before he started to rub his temples.

"Do you wish for us to contact her and inform her of what is expected?" Griphook asked making Harry look at him _"Are you out of your ever loving mind?!"_ he internally yelled but spoke calmly.

"Joyce Summers is Non-magical." Harry said making Griphook nod in understanding.

"Than…"

"Don't bother with giving me another option. I'll go myself." Harry said making Griphook close his mouth and nod before handing him a smaller piece of paper.

"The current address of Joyce Summers and her daughters Dawn and Buffy." Harry looked up at Griphook "Buffy?" he asked almost not believing the name.

"Born Elizabeth Ann Summers. Buffy is a…what do you humans call them…nickname I believe?" Harry nodded before taking the slip and standing up and marching from the bank of Gringotts.

"Lord Potter!" Griphook yelled making Harry pause and look at him. "That location is very dangerous. It resides atop a giant swell of Evil energy called the Hellmouth…if your daughter is there prepare for battles against creatures ranging from Vampires to Demons." Griphook warned making Harry nod worry showing in his eye as he turned his long cloak like jacket billowing in the wind much like a former Potions professor. _"Say what you will of Snape…the man had it right about this move."_ Harry thought before stepping outside and vanishing with a crack.

* * *

Across the pond in a house in California a woman with curry blonde hair sat in a chair inside her sun room enjoying the smells of the flowers around her as she once again found herself remembering a young man with wild black hair and green eyes. Joyce Summers remembered the father of her second child very well she had met him in England when she had gone there with Buffy and one of her girlfriends to help get over the fact that she and her ex-husband Hank were having problems.

She had gone to a bar alone one night and drank a few glasses of wine before she first heard his voice "A woman as beautiful as you shouldn't be alone drowning her sorrows in wine." she remembered that his voice was light and kind and almost caused shivers down her spine. The first time she saw his eyes she just felt herself drown in them. That night had been nothing but a bit of healing pleasure that she had been in desperate need of Harry had made her feel like a new woman again.

He had reignited the passion within her and had reminded her of what it was like to be touched and loved by another. Harry may have been inexperienced when they met…but she knew he was primed and ready for the next woman when she finished with him. Joyce didn't even bother to try and hide the smirk that came over her face at that thought she was quite proud of the fact that she had turned Harry into a lover that would leave those that came to his bed begging for more.

_"Plus that stamina…oooh if I were ten years younger I'd jump his bones all over again."_ Joyce thought shivering slightly in pleasure. Joyce spent the entire night in the throes of passion…heck she was there for a good chunk of the morning after as well. By the time Joyce left to rejoin her daughter and friend she knew that that one night was just that.

A one night thing neither her nor Harry had been looking for more than that but that night also wound up meaning more to her than she ever thought it would. Harry had filled her once more with the confidence she had once had back in High School before meeting Hank who had slowly broken her down with emotional and verbal abuse.

After she returned home she told Hank to pack and get out of her house and with a satisfactory smile he was booted from the house and after the divorce papers were signed he ran off with his secretary leaving Buffy fully to her. Since it had taken two months to get that completely out of the way it wasn't till one month later that she learned that Harry had not only helped her regain her confidence but had also left a gift behind for her.

Seven month after that night she gave birth to her second daughter Dawn who had been given her name with a double meaning behind it. She was the dawn of a new era for all three Summers' women with her long black hair and a pair of eyes that constantly reminding Joyce of the man who had had looked at her with them with passion and love.

No problems came into their lives until the issue with Buffy burning down her Gym down when she was 15 and they had to move to Sunnydale California from L.A. Than learning that Buffy was in fact the Vampire Slayer last year had been rough on all of them…although she wasn't surprised that Dawn knew before she did.

_"That girl is so perceptive…she gets it from her father."_ Joyce thought remembering the times when Harry seemed to understand what she had been trying to say when she had been stuck that night. Now with Buffy back and the issues behind every she now waited to learn when it would be possible to meet Principal Snyder and get her innocent daughter back into High School for her senior year while also keeping up her duties.

"Mom? Mom you home?" Joyce looked back and smiled when her youngest daughter walked into the sun room looking happy with the same green eyes shining brightly while Buffy followed behind.

"Dawn did you have a good day at School?" She asked smiling as her nine almost ten year old nodded.

"Yeah we had a good class…although it doesn't help that Buffy came by and brought me lunch than tried to stay and hang out."

"I take offence to that." Joyce laughed lightly as her blonde haired daughter walked into the room.

"Once upon a time you would've have minded me hanging out with you." Buffy said making Dawn sigh "Yeah when I was five." Dawn said.

"That wasn't that long ago Dawnie." Buffy said getting Dawn to bristle up at the nickname that Joyce had called her by when she had been a little girl.

Seeing the need to get involved Joyce spoke up "That's enough you two." she said a bit of authority in her voice making them pause and look at her before looking away from each other.

"Sorry mom." They said making her sigh and shake her head but the small smile on her face said she hadn't really been mad at them. Later that night Dawn was looking at the night sky and the stars she never knew why but a part of her always called towards the sky as if she belonged up there. She always dreamed of the sky and flying through it…but there were night when she wasn't alone when she was younger she remembered that there used to be a man with her in the dreams.

Before she turned seven she was holding him as they moved through the air but after that she was flying solo and he flew next to her making sure she was okay. The thing about the man that stuck with her most was the pair of bright green eyes that he always had. Her mom always said she had her father's eyes and his hair color she didn't know how to take the new that she and Buffy were only Half Sisters instead of full blood but then again it didn't matter.

Speaking of her father…that was something she would constantly ask her mother about. Who was he? Where was he? Did he even want her? Her mom always said the same thing "I'm the reason he isn't here Dawn he didn't do anything I regret, but I am the reason he isn't here to see you day after day." hearing it made Dawn want to know more and more about just where she came from.

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure you have everything Harry?" Harry almost laughed as he looked over at the former Hermione Granger his most loyal and trusted friend next to his fellow Gryffindor Neville Longbottom.

Harry remembered the first time they met the three of them were eager young 11 year olds waiting to learn more about their future at Hogwarts. Harry had originally thought of finding an empty compartment but something compelled him to join the two of them that day and he made easy friends with them.

Even to the point of telling off a boy named Ronald Weasley who had mindlessly insulted Hermione for being a know-it-all and Neville for being the owner of a pet toad instead of anything cool. Since that day Harry, Hermione, and Neville had stayed close and stuck to one another like glue helping each other in times of need and such. It was thanks to Harry that Neville got his own wand instead of continuing to use his fathers' just after their first year when he reminded Neville's grandmother about the fact that wands choose the wizard not the other way around.

In return she helped him learn about his lordship and that fact that Dumbledore had purposefully kept hidden from him helping Harry gain emancipation in both the normal world and the magical one. By third year after helping Sirius Black Harry's Godfather get an actual trial after being captured Sirius was allowed to live with Harry naming him the heir of the Black family keeping people like Draco Malfoy from the position of Lord Black.

Not to mention the training in the use of both non-magical and magical weapons, hand to hand, and dueling. After the fiasco with the Tri-wizard Tournament Harry insisted that Hermione and Neville join him along with a few of their other friends all of them gearing up for the war against Voldemort which was done right since Dumbledore wasn't able to get command and try and keep the war non-lethal on light side. It was war people die had been all the justification Amelia Bone had needed when she was named the new Minister of Magic after Fudge had been sacked for trying to bury his head in the sand at the idea of Voldemort returning.

True that War lasted until just about six months ago causing a lot of death and destruction on both sides but thanks to Harry, Hermione, and the devious minds of Fred and George Weasley…the only Weasley's they could stand by the way…that they started to adapt non-magical weapons to use against those that sided with Voldemort.

At the front of it all was Harry, Hermione, and Neville all three known as heroes for their efforts against Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Hermione mainly because of her skills in tracking down DE safe houses and hidden cashes of gold and other wants/desires. Neville for his capture of Bellatrix Lestrange alongside with just about every member of Voldemort's inner circle. Harry mainly for the fact that he had been the one to make the final strike against Voldemort but he was also famous among the troops since he was the one that always got them through battles. Those that fought with him call him a mixture of William Wallace and Merlin a warrior cunning, strong, powerful, and compassionate.

Only Hermione and Neville knew about Harry's one night stand with Joyce Summers back when he was fifteen after the death of Sirius who had died in a DE ambush just before the school year had ended. Harry had been devastated when he received the notice from the Ministry but had been happy to see the angered expression upon the Malfoy's faces when they learned that Harry got everything and they were each given 30 pieces of silver…the meaning hadn't been lost on them.

Joyce had helped Harry recover and return to himself that night Harry liked to think they had healed each other. Honestly if he hadn't been in the middle of a war he probably would've given a relationship a thought but at that time he couldn't possibly think of such a thing. Now the 26 year old Lord was heading to America to find not only Joyce but his long lost daughter.

"Don't worry Hermione I'm prepared for just about any and every kind of evil that could be there or may arrive there. I didn't go through a war just to end up dying in a place like Sunnydale." Harry said as he stepped onto the runway of a private air plane he had purchased to take him to America incognito since he didn't want to deal with any fans that had migrated to America.

"Still doesn't stop me from worrying about you Harry." Hermione said making Harry chuckle at his best friend who was now enjoying the life of a store owner since she now ran the biggest book shop in Diagon alley with a branch in Hogsmead and another in the works in Cardiff.

"I did invite you to come with me." Harry reminded her making her nod once before she sighed "As tempting as it would be…we both know you need to spend some quality time with your estranged daughter." She said making Harry nod as they neared the plane before he paused and looked at her.

"Tell Neville I expect him to make an honest woman of Luna by the time I get back." Harry joked making Hermione laugh since they both knew that the poor boy was hopelessly infatuated with the ditzy witch ever since he discovered women at fourteen. Harry and Hermione had a long running joke at his expense about waiting for the wedding constantly joked about it enjoying the way Neville turned bright red every single time.

"After I get to L.A. I'll ride the Enfield the rest of the way." Harry said as he watched them load his Godfathers flying motorcycle upon the plane before he looked Hermione in the eye once more. "Come with me." He offered motioning towards the plane Hermione was fighting herself from accepting the invitation it was getting harder to do every time he invited her.

"Harry…"

"Mione…we both know I'm pants when it comes to girls other than you." Harry said laying his forehead against hers making Hermione sigh but smile as she gently kissed his lips.

"Harry she's not just any girl…she's half you." Hermione said making Harry sigh as he wrapped his arms around Hermione and held her close enjoying the feeling of her laying her head on his shoulder.

"I don't think she's gonna take the news that her Dad is married to another woman and has to marry another very well." Harry told his Lady Potter who laughed at his predicament but held him close.

"She's gonna be fine Harry. She most likely just wants to know that you're actually going to be in her life." Hermione said making Harry sigh and close his eyes.

"I wish Joyce had at least tried to find me…I would've wanted to be involved." Harry said making Hermione nod in understanding she knew that Harry would've tried to do right by Joyce and Dawn maybe even Buffy but really they knew that it probably was better that no one knew Dawn existed during the war.

"Now get on that plane before I decide to change my mind and not let you go." Hermione said making Harry chuckle before he took her hands in his and kissed her ring before kissing her again and turning to step onto the plane. Hermione stayed and watched as Harry left a part of her wanting to follow but realized that it would be best if Harry told Dawn about the fact that he was married first before she came out there.

"Stay safe Harry." She thought/preyed as she watched her husband's plane leave her sight. Hours later Harry is roused from sleep and finishes the checks at the gates of the LA airport before hopping onto the Royal Enfield and taking off taking to the sky once out of sight of the city. He flew through the night not feeling tired but as he flew he noticed that the closer he got to Sunny Dale the more he realized there was a large natural shielding around the area most likely keeping the outside world from learning about what was going on there.

_"There's something fishy in Denmark…and I don't like it."_ Harry thought as he sped up feeling the sun start to rise behind him as he neared the town landing on the main street once he got close to the town limits. Once he arrived he located a hotel only to find that there was one in the whole town…and damned if it wasn't the definition of run down. Harry sighed as he pulled up and got a room once inside he closed the door behind him and pulled off his jacket and shirt hiding most of the weapons in the expanded rucksack Hermione had made for him based off her famous beaded bag. After removing his shirt and preparing to crash onto the bed there was a knock at the door that made him pause.

"Just a second." He said before picking up a stake and hiding it behind his back remembering that this place was big on Vampires among other things. Harry opened the door to see a young woman about 17 maybe 18 years old looking at him he could clearly see the lust shining in her eyes that made him smile slightly. "Eyes up hear dearie." Harry said making her look up slightly surprised that the tanned Adonis before her was British when the only British person she knew was pale and skinny looking.

_"Definitely got to be from the Land Down Under…wouldn't mind him checking my 'down under'."_ The teen thought blinking when she heard him chuckle.

"I think my wife would take offence to that darlin'." Harry joked making her widen her eyes realizing she had said most of that aloud.

"Right sorry about that…" She started to say making Harry smile and wave it off after all it wasn't the first time a woman made such a comment about him.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

Harry asked after a couple of minutes making her gasp in surprise before she blushed "Bucket…I came to borrow your ice bucket. I checked next door but they didn't have theirs." Harry nodded.

"I do have a bucket." He said as he saw her eyes brighten slightly "However it won't do you any good…ice machines' out of order." Harry explained making the teen want to crash down to the ground like those guys on Anime shows.

"Great." The teen hissed slightly making Harry chuckle before he watched her walk away shaking his head before locking the door and activated a small privacy and protection ward on both his room and the girls since she seemed to be alone before turning in for the night.

The next morning Dawn smiled as her crush and sisters friend Alexander 'Xander' Harris walked her to school since Buffy and her mom were gonna be busy and Willow had already caught a ride with Oz. "So did you have another flying dream?" Xander asked as they walked Dawn nodded.

Xander was one of the few she told about her dreams knowing her sister would tease her about it but Xander understood that it was important to dream. "It was different this time." She said making Xander look at her "No brooms this time?" he asked making Dawn nod.

"It sounded like a motorcycle this time…it was strange. The guy was sitting behind me driving the bike while I sat in front of him my hands on the handle bars feeling safe and relaxed." Dawn said making Xander blink in surprise "I'm beginning to think you've got a thing for biker boys." Xander joked only to get a punch in the arm for his efforts.

Neither of them noticed a black tinted window van following them at least until it drove up next to them and opened up. "Run!" Xander called as he tried to fight off the hands that reached for them only to get captured and dragged in while Dawn was also dragged in kicking and screaming before the van drove off in a hurry.

Harry walked towards the seedy part of Sunnydale after learning about a bar called Willy's that had a bartender that doubled as a 'reluctant' snitch…that is as long as you're willing to beat on the guy to help him keep that cover. Harry kicked the door opened making one of the door slam against the wall while the other fell down as he marched in. If he hadn't of had the tip from Griphook he would've reacted badly to the sight of all the demons and various other creatures around the bar but he ignored them and headed towards the bar.

Wally sighed as he saw the new guy march towards him "Look I…" Harry didn't listen as he grabbed the man by the hair and slammed his face onto the counter and held it there.

"I was told I could get information here…did I hear wrong?" Harry asked pressing Willy's face into the counter more making the man squirm slightly.

"No…no! What do you need?!"

Willy asked yelling before Harry lifted his head up slightly "I'm looking for someone. A girl be about 9 almost 10 years old live with two other women one 17-18 years old while the other is in her late 30's early 40's. Last name of Summers." Harry said looking Willy in the eye behind his shades that blocked off his eyes perfectly.

Willy felt his eyes widen "Look guy…" Willy never finished as Harry slammed his head on the counter again before lifting it up.

"That was for the possible lie you were just about to tell me…I hate liars. Keep that in mind." Harry said making Willy gulp.

"Look guy I don't know who you are but you're gonna want to stay away from that family." Willy said making Harry raise an eyebrow as he looked at him.

"Why?" He growled out but Willy seemed reluctant to say anymore making Harry sigh before he let go of Willy's head and grabbed his arm. Harry forced Willy's arm on the counter holding it fingers spread stabbing a knife between his right middle and ring fingers.

"Talk or you lose fingers." Harry said before he started moving the knife quickly in the spaces between all of Willy's fingers all while not looking away from Willy's eyes. (A/N: Check out the Knife Trick scene on Aliens and you'll see what happened here.) Harry continued to speed up the knife knowing the scared look on Willy's face told him the man was close to breaking.

"The teen you mentioned is the Slayer!" Willy yelled making Harry pause holding the knife in the air looking at the frightened bartender.

"The Slayer? Buffy Summers is the Vampire Slayer?" Harry asked making Willy nod his head rapidly.

"Yeah…and from what I hear she's gonna lose her little sister tonight!" Willy said trying to slow his heart beat only to see the man stiffen and him by the shirt collar and lift him into the air.

"Where is she?!" He yelled shaking Willy slightly making the man whimper **"SPEAK!"** he yelled his voice covered in power that made Willy almost make a mess that would've embarrassed him greatly.

"Some vampires were here earlier! They talked up and down about how they were gonna kidnap the Slayers' little sister and take care of her to send a message to the Slayer!" Willy yelled before he was pulled down and in front of the newcomers' eyes.

"Where is the nest?!"

Harry demanded to know making Willy gulp again "The docks! They have the only abandoned warehouse with panted black windows." He said in desperation before he sighed as he was thrown to the ground and watched as the stranger ran out soon followed by the sounds of a Motorcycle starting and rushing off.

Buffy sat in the Library of the High School with her friends Willow Rosenberg both waiting to hear from Xander who was responsible for walking Dawn to school. However no one had seen the lanky teen since that morning and a few people were starting to worry. "No one's seen him at all Giles." Buffy said looking at her Watcher who was polishing his glasses a clear sign that he was worried but didn't voice it trying to keep hopeful.

"Xander isn't one to shirk his responsibilities especially when it comes to Dawn. Something's happen." Buffy added making Giles nod.

"Is there any way we can find him?" Giles asked after a few moments

"No…wait! Dawn's emergency cell!" Buffy yelled running past Giles towards his desk and picked up the phone dialing.

"We're sorry the number you have reached…" The automated message never finished before Buffy slammed the receiver down.

"Something's wrong…the phone isn't working." Buffy said making Giles begin to worry as well before Buffy ran towards the weapons cadge and grabbed a few stakes giving Giles a couple as he handed Oz a Crossbow since he was the best of the kids with one while Willow took a couple crosses and vials of Holy Water. The group all piled into Oz's van and took off towards Dawn's school trying to find anything that sticks out that might tell them what happened.

Xander groaned as he opened his eyes and looked around him only to wish his eyes were still closed. All around him in the darkened room were Vampires with their game faces out looking ready to cause some harm. The only thing keeping him from freaking out is the little body hanging next to him in the air he was able to see that she had no bite marks upon her neck so Dawn at least hadn't been turned.

_"Good thing too…I don't know what any of us would've done if Dawnster here had been harmed like that."_ Xander thought as he noticed Dawn starting to wake up. "Dawn…Dawn answer me." Xander said in a calm tone that he hoped sounded braver than he currently felt.

"Xander?" Dawn asked as her eyes opened before they widened in shock "Oh no!" she cried out as the vampires started to laugh.

"We're fine Dawn. They have something in mind for us." Xander said remembering quite a few of his own experiences as a hostage remembering quite well.

"What do you know this one actually has some brains…and Spike always said he was nothing but a little kitten that had been de-clawed." The lead vampire joked making Xander want to groan at the name the Vampire had mentioned Spike and his girlfriend Drusilla had been the big bad last year trying to kill Buffy and destroy the world.

"You see boyo…your little friend here is pretty damn close to the slayer." The leader said making Xander for the first time realize that man had an Irish accent it was dulled but it was still there as if the man was stubbornly holding onto it. "And…we're gonna have fun treating her with the kindness in our hearts towards her big sister." The Irish vampire said getting laughs all around them.

"We're dead aren't we?"

Dawn asked "Possibly yeah." Xander said not one to inspire false hope so he was honest. "But not until after Buffy arrives and tries to rescue us." Xander said feeling memories from his time as Solider boy last Halloween appear.

"Tries?" Dawn asked "This is only the small group. Filled with the best fighters…there's another group in the warehouse that are just fodder but have numbers on their side." Xander said making Dawn gulp slightly.

"Even with Giles and the others that too many for Buffy to handle." Dawn said making Xander nod.

_"Hell two Slayers wouldn't be able to get through this unharmed or at least one dying…"_ Xander stopped his thoughts at that remembering Kendra and how Drusilla had drained her dry. "We're in one hell of a mess…it's gonna take one hell of a miracle to get out of this." Xander thought unable to hear the sounds of a Royal Enfield park outside the warehouse.

The helmet of the ride was tore off revealing a very…very angry Harry Potter who felt his magic swirling through him making his eyes glow brightly. _"Dawn…hold on. Daddy's about to go to work."_

* * *

That's all for now R&R Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

Hey folks so I've been hearing a lot of good thing about this story and I'm glad to hear it. So continuing on from last time this chapter focuses on Dawn and the Scoobies meeting Harry. Enjoy. And Remember if it's not OC I don't own it.

* * *

Chapter Two

The sound of a whip crack hit the air as Harry apparated upon the rooftop of the warehouse where his daughter was currently held hostage. He looked into the few holes in the roof he could find trying to judge what his chances were, and noticed that there really were a lot of vampires.

Harry smirked as he stood up _"Apparently none of them were magical beforehand or this would've been really difficult."_ he thought before lifting up the hood of his combat outfit that he had worn into Willy's place.

It was completely black minus a hit of red on his shoulders and around his belt his jacket was Dragon skin and could protect him from many different types of spells and after some help from his contacts was bulletproof. His wore a black muscle shirt under the jacket along with a vest that held a few surprises hidden within his pants were cargos.

Topping off the outfit was a pair of reddish black boots made from a Hungarian Horntail in point of fact his jacket and boots came from the same dragon that he had faced back in his fourth year.

_"Now how to get in there?"_ He asked himself before smirking and pulling out a golden disk like thing that George had given him before he left _"If ever there was a time for a field test…it's now."_ Harry thought before pressing down on a button in the center and tossing the ring in front of the doorway waiting.

Harry than thought about the wicked smile George had had when he gave him the ring…he then proceeded to move farther away from the door. "Just in case." He told himself as he waited.

The vampires wondering around the inside of the warehouse were waiting getting excited knowing that at any moment they would be involved with possibly killing off the Slayer and her friends many of them were gearing up for it. That is until suddenly the entire front of the warehouse was suddenly completely covered in a bright light from the fires of death.

Xander and Dawn were a little worried about what was going to happen to them they listened to the vampires' plane and talk and were both scared not only for themselves but for their friends they knew were coming to save them. However their thoughts were driven away when suddenly the entire building was rocked by a loud explosion that rattled the chains keeping the two of them in the air.

Both were also slightly happy about two things one that they didn't have enhanced hearing cause they saw most of their captures holding their ears in pain, and that they weren't relying on the ground to keep their footing because they most definitely would've fallen down.

Harry lay on the roof drumming his fingers against it _"That…is…the last time…I trust George and Fred with explosive devices. Especially when they haven't been tested."_ Harry thought.

He stood up and apparated into the main floor. As soon as he landed he saw most of the vampires were on the ground still in shock from the attack and the ground was covered in ash letting him know he had taken quite a few with the first attack. He grabbed a pair of Chakram from his belt and threw them before they could react taking off the heads of two of them turning them into ash instantly.

The Chakram returned to his hands before the first of them reacted and charged at him leaving him to start fighting them in a mixture of hand to hand while both holding onto the ringed weapons or throwing them his fingerless gloves providing the protection they needed from the bladed weapons.

Xander and Dawn looked towards the door leading towards the front of the warehouse where the sounds of battle were taking place they didn't know who had come to rescue them, but they knew it hadn't been their friends.

At the moment neither of them really cared they were both worried about who these people were not believing one person would dare do this alone. Harry threw one of his Chakram again the whistling sound that followed took off more heads and he continued to punch, kick, and slice at the vampires that continued to charge him making him wish he had restocked up on Fred and Georges' Anti-Vampire grenades he was down to his last two.

_"I know I'm gonna regret this later but there doesn't seem to be another choice."_ Harry thought before jumping onto one of the containers barely slicing his fingers and splashed some of it onto the ground.

Now normally one would think this was a bad idea when surrounded by Vampires but what he was doing required blood when he didn't use a wand. As soon as the blood hit the ground it started to bubble and smoke making the vampires pause at the sight of, before suddenly a giant pillar of fire started to rise into the air making them all slowly back away until it took shape forming into a giant snake.

Every vampire there stood there in shock at the sight of the giant fire serpent until it descended upon them. Harry watched as his controlled Fiend Fire attacked all of the group before he brought his hands together, and then apart again suddenly making the giant snake spilt into two both slithering around destroying everything they touched.

He had enough control over the spell that it wouldn't burn everything around them down but it would definitely leave some scorch marks on the area. As the last of the vampires ran towards the door way Harry started to relax the spell so it wouldn't crash through the doors and started running up to them before they could get away.

As the flames died down he jumped through them seeing the few vampires left looking at him with nothing but fear in their eyes. He sliced through one like a hot knife through butter before moving on to the others until he stopped at the very last one. He slowly started towards the remaining vampire it was a young man who looked like he had barely hit his twenties before he was turned.

"Wait! Wait!" He cried out in desperation as Harry approached his face minus his lips and chin hidden from view. "I can help you! I can get you to the others!" He cried out trying anything to save his skin not noticing Harry placing his Chakram's on loops on his hips.

However he paid attention when Harry grabbed his collar and lifted him to his feet the creature of the night was scared still of the man no the monster before him. "I have no doubt about that."

"What the bloody hell is going on out there?!" The Irish vampire demanded to know so far all any of them knew was the sounds of screams and fighting…that is until suddenly the windows seemed to be covered in nothing but the light of a fire that burned very bright and hot.

"Boss I think we…" Whatever the subordinate was gonna say was cut off by the doors being suddenly thrown apart as they all stiffened at the sight of a body being tossed through. It hit the floor and slide towards them they all looked to see one of their own lying on the ground unconscious.

Three of the twelve vampires watching over Xander and Dawn rushed forward to check on said vampire obviously worried about him. As they kneeled down one of them caught sight of something and started to move the vampires' coat to see it clearer.

"No wait…!" The leader yelled as the vampire uncovered a sphere like device that suddenly started to glow before the light brightened to the point where it was painful to look at it.

"GAAHH!" Xander and Dawn hear the screams of pain while their eyes were shut before it faded and they saw four ash piles on the ground. A sharp whistling sound hit the air making both of them notice two spinning metal rings heading towards them making them worry.

That is until the rings cut through their chains making them both hit the ground with a slight grunt of "Oomph." as they landed upon their backsides. Everyone looked towards the doorway and saw a man walking slowing into view both Xander and Dawn were shocked to see that it was in fact one person that saved them.

The man was tall a little over Six foot in height he had broad shoulders and if the large ax across his shoulder blades was anything to judge by pretty damn fit. "You made three mistakes." The man said his voice was deep and full of power it seemed to remind Xander of the voice that one of his favorite comic book heroes would have when fighting the bad guy.

Dawn however had a different reaction the moment she heard the strangers voice she suddenly felt relaxed almost…safe. As if he would protect her from anything and make sure she saw her mother again.

"First…you went after innocent lives." The man said walking into the room Xander noticed that some of the vampires were looking at the man with wide eyes as if they knew him.

"Second…you came light. 38 rookie vampires? Come on." The man said tuting the group with his left forefinger while clicking his tongue. Xander noticed the slight way the man moved his right hand waving it slightly making him realize what he was doing as he quickly got to his feet and got Dawn out of the way grabbing one of the rings as he went.

"Third…You went after someone close to me." The man said his right hand rising behind his shoulder and pulled the double sided battle ax forward. Xander looked at the weapon and almost wowed when he saw it the twin bladed heads looked to be made of a sliver like metal. While the shaft of the weapon was made of metal but seemed to be wrapped in a leather that had been dyed blue while also ending in a point at the end.

Xander had to take a second look to notice that the point was made of wood letting him know that this weapon was made with one purpose in mind…dusting vampires.

"And that…was your biggest mistake." The man said before the battle started as four of the remaining nine vampires charged him he ducked under the first punch before swinging the weapon and beheading the second attacker.

Xander watched transfixed as the man moved the heavy looking weapon around his body as easily as if it was but a single blade of grass. He watched as the attacker that had missed suddenly had the wooden spike enter her back before their rescuer moved again the sounds of the female turning to dust behind him.

The third and fourth attacker didn't last much longer as they tried to get at the man only getting boots to the body or head before eventually getting their heads cut off as well. "Daaamn." Xander said aloud not noticing Dawn next to him watching and nodding in agreement. The man straightened up and headed to the remaining five three of which charged as the man spun the ax in above his head spinning his body with it and sliced off two heads with a nice thunk. The third panicked and died moments later as the man kept moving towards the remaining two determination in his steps.

"Wait we can…!" The remaining subordinate stated before getting the stake end to his chest turning to dust as well leaving just the leader who seemed to be looking at the man with a bad case of the shakes.

The man stood before the shaking vampire holding the ax just standing there before speaking "Boo…" the man said softly. The Vampire panicked and turned running as the man brought his hand close to the blades of his ax and gave a sharp tug back.

The ax head moved making a small grip appear around what looked like a firearms trigger, before the man leveled the end of the shaft towards the running vampire the head of the ax firmly against his shoulder. Xander watched in silent amazement before the sound of air pressure reach him and he watched the stake at the end of the shaft shoot away at an incredible speed before hitting its target.

The running vampire cried out in pain as the stake entered his back stabbing his heart from behind before he turned to ash, and the pile hit the ground. Dawn and Xander knew their mouths were on the ground but didn't pick them up as the man stood up and pressed down on the head of his ax returning it to normal. He reached into his jacket and took out another stake and replaced the one had had just lost after the vampire had been dusted.

They watched as he replaced the weapon over his shoulder before looking at them.

"Are you two okay?" He asked waking them from their shock "How…who…what?!" Xander asked unable to from the sentences he had started.

"The 'how' is kind of obvious. The 'who' I'll answer when your friends get here since I only want to tell the story once. The 'what' ties in with the who so you're gonna have to wait for a bit." The man said with a smirk on his face making Dawn laugh while Xander hung his head slightly.

The man moved over towards them and took out a lock pick he first worked off Dawns cuffs before moving on to Xanders both of them were rather happy to be able to get their circulation going again.

After their hands were free the man looked at Xander "My Chakram if you please."

"Your what now?" Xander asked making the man smile.

"My spinning ring of death." He explained making Xander look and see said ring in his hand.

"Oh! Right here you go."

Xander said handing him the weapon "Thank you." the man said opening his coat slightly and replacing it onto his belt before looking at Dawn who had moved away. She held out the second Chakram to him making him nod and pat her head making her smile for some reason.

Once he replaced both weapons to his belt he moved to a container and sat down grunting slightly as he sat. The two former captives followed his example and sat on containers trying to relax as they watched him reach into his coat again.

"Hungry?" He asked taking out a few granola bars the pair were able to decline until their stomachs decided to turn traitor and growl. Their rescuer chuckled as he tossed them both two bars before opening one himself "I don't know what it is about dangerous situations but I always find myself hungry after them." the man said as they kicked back and waited.

"What…the…bloody…hell?" Giles asked looking at the front of the destroyed warehouse. He was cradling a loaded Crossbow in his hand before bring it up as they all slowly started to approach the building.

Buffy held a stake as she kept her eyes peeled for any danger but she was seriously getting some wiggins from what she was seeing around her. Ash piles…lots of ash piles not to mention the long scorch marks on the ground. Willow and Oz were both slightly worried for their friend and the girl they consider their honorary little sister.

Both thinking that if someone or something could get through all these vampires…they could really hurt two humans with no problems. They all slowly made their way towards the back area and found a busted in door before Buffy kicked it off its hinges and rushed in the group following behind only to pause at what they were seeing.

Sitting on separate creates were Dawn and Xander along with another person definitely a male with a hooded jacket playing cards. "Soooooo…nice of you to join us." The man said without looking towards them as if he didn't fear them at all drawing out his 'so'.

"Actually they're just in time. I can't believe I was loosen to a ten year old girl." Xander said mimicking Rodney Dangerfield at the end as he threw his cards down while Dawn laughed.

"What is going on here?!" Buffy demanded after a moment before rushing forward and hugging Dawn close to her making her worry visible to all.

The man gathered the cards and stood up looking at them "What is happening here is that I just had to rescue someone that you should've been watching." he said.

Buffy flinched at the accusing tone the man had before glaring at him "And just who are you? Or should I ask what?! I mean no human could get through over 30 vampires alone…not even a Slayer." Buffy asked her tone filled with anger.

"Well I hate to burst your bubble dearie but I am human." The man said irritation clear in his voice while Buffy seemed to bristle at the 'dearie' comment.

"Wait…you're English?" Xander asked distracting Buffy momentarily.

"Yes I am actually I just got into town."

He said looking at Xander "Than how did you know about what had happened?" Giles asked his countrymen who looked at him now.

"A reluctant snitch by the name of Willy informed me that a group of vampires were planning to eradicate the Slayer. The plan was to use her little sister as bait luring her in and killing her along with anyone that came to help. And as your charge said 30 would even be too much for her without another Slayer or two backing her up." The man explained making Giles relax since he remembered how Angel had mentioned someone named Willy who would provide anyone with info as long as you paid him.

Though that payment usually was just a few fist to the face.

"Then how did you get through 30 Vampires alone? I mean you say your human but how can we trust that?" Buffy asked crossing her arms over her chest after she had let Dawn go.

"I was prepared. I along with some friends of mine have fought large numbers of vampires quite often. In the process a couple of troublemakers made a few toys." He said tossing Buffy something she caught it and looked at the sphere like device.

"That's basically the equivalent of a Flash Bang grenade in terms of danger to a human but to a vampire it's deadly. Think sun light in a bottle and you'll get the basic idea." The stranger said getting nods from Xander and Dawn both remembering the bright light from earlier.

"I used a similar more explosive device to get into the building…"

"Which explains why it looks the wait it does?" Giles asked interrupting.

"Quite." The man said looking at Giles everyone there was sure that if they could see the mans' eyes they would be seeing a glare for the interruption.

"And what about the scorch marks?" Buffy asked "Magic." the man said simply Buffy looked ready to scoff but the gasp from Willow stopped her.

"Magic?! What like a fire spell that causes wide scale burning?! Or maybe something that chased after the vampires?! Or even…"

"Does she always talk like that?" The man asked interrupting the Willow babble getting nods from Xander, Oz, Dawn, and Buffy.

"Mostly when she's really excited about something." Oz explained making the man nod.

"To answer your question it was the second thing. I used a highly dangerous bit of if you don't have full control over could be deadly even to its caster. Luckily I learned to keep said spell under control before arriving here." He explained "The spell creates a creature of fire that chases after whatever I target till it has been destroyed. Depending how much power I put into it can range in sizes from a house cat to Godzilla. Most of the time no matter who cast the spell it always takes the form of a giant snake." He added making Buffy look at him bug eyed.

Giles was cleaning his glasses murmuring many a 'Good Lord' while Oz simply raised an eyebrow and Willow seemed to be jumping with excitement.

"Who did he go after?" Dawn suddenly asked making everyone look at her. "Earlier you mentioned that they made three mistakes. They went after innocent lives, they came light, and they went after someone you care about. Who did they go after that you care about?" Dawn asked after listing the reasons on her fingers.

Harry laughed a deep belly sort of laugh that just seemed to make Dawn smile even if she didn't know why. "Well Dawn if you must know…they targeted you." Harry said making the group look at him in confusion wondering why he would care about Dawn.

"After all…" Harry said raising his hands and lowering his hood showing everyone his dark messy hair that never seemed to calm down and a pair of bright shining Emerald green eyes. "…what father doesn't care about his daughter?" Harry asked as gasps filled the room. Harry never moved his eyes away from Dawns as she looked into his while Buffy moved slightly between them and was looking back and forth between them.

"You're my…?"

Dawn started to ask "You didn't think your hair color and eyes came from your mother did you?" Harry asked a slight smile on his face. Now that most of them thought about it the two of them did have the same hair color, eye color, eye shape, lips, and from what they've seen so far the same personality.

"Wait where the hell have you been all this time?!" Buffy demanded to know still bitter from her own father abandoning her and her mother and hated that her sister didn't even know her own.

"England…unaware that Dawn was even alive." Harry said in an even tone barely looking at the blonde who blinked in slight surprise but didn't relax not really wanting to believe him.

"Is that what Mom meant?" Dawn asked herself more than other but her voice was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What do you man Dawn?" Buffy asked

"Mom always said that it was her fault that Dad wasn't around." Dawn explained.

"I didn't find out about Dawn till about two days ago when my financial advisor noticed that my family tree seemed to have grown without anyone noticing." Harry said making everyone look at him as he reached into his jacket and unrolled a long bit of parchment with a large tree on it. Everyone walked up and looked at it gasping when they saw that the leaves of the tree were moving around some names sticking out on the leaves.

Eventually they found the leaf that read "Dawn Lilian Summer-Potter." Dawn and Buffy gasped at that since they never told anyone about Dawns' middle name. They looked up and saw the leaves connected to it "Joyce Megan Summers" and "Harry James Potter." that sold them both.

"Daddy!" Dawn yelled jumping Harry making him react and wrap his arms around her before she knocked them over. He smiled after readjusting them and started to run his right hand through her hair while rubbing her back with his left.

"I'm here Dawn…I'm here." Harry said kneeling down and wrapping his arms around her and just held his ten year old daughter for the first time in his life.

"Daddy…" She said once in a while against his chest as she continued to cry.

Eventually when she seemed to have quiet down Harry moved back slightly and saw that Dawn had cried herself to sleep making him almost laugh before he picked her up. "It's been a long day. She could use the rest." Harry said making Buffy nod as she motioned for Harry to follow her. Eventually they arrived at the Summer household all of them had decided to just finish the day by playing hooky as Harry laid her on the bed in her room he heard her groan.

"Daddy…don't go." She moaned in her sleep Harry felt his heart break as he kissed her forehead "I'm not going anywhere Dawn." he whispered against her skin.

Dawn relaxed as he stood up and sat in the chair next to Dawns bed just keeping an eye on her as she slept the afternoon away. Soon a frantic set of footsteps hit the stairs and headed towards the room Harry knew they weren't a threat or else Buffy would've stopped them. The door was thrown open only the silencing charm Harry threw at it at the last second kept the noise from waking Dawn.

He looked over to see a blonde haired woman with black/brown streaks in it, and kind brown eyes that were frantic with worry however that seemed to vanish the moment she saw Harry sitting in the chair. Harry kept eye contact and his voice even "Hello Joyce. I believe we have some talking to do." he said trying to keep his anger hidden.

Joyce was shocked to see Harry of course she remembered him those eyes that hair and even the way he held himself. "Harry…?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me about our daughter Joyce?"

* * *

That's all for now. Yeah I know it was a short chapter but i didn't think it was right to continue it. R&R Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the long wait folks but I really want to take my time with this fic. To many times a good HP/Buffy story seems to get painted in a corner in terms of writing and abandoned. I wish to avoid such a thing so here we are Chapter 3 and remember if it's not OC I don't own it.

* * *

Chapter Three

"Harry…" Joyce stopped and gathered her thought and noticed that Harry was waiting he wasn't going to explode or at least that's what she hoped. "Harry first know that I did want to tell you. I did…I still even have the letter I wrote to you and contemplated sending time and time again. I just…I kept chickening out."

"Why?" Harry asked in a calm voice that Joyce appreciated.

"I was just recently divorced. You were sixteen when I learned about her. I…"

"Joyce." Harry said her name in a strong tone making her focus. "I didn't ask for an excuse as to why you didn't tell me. I asked you _why _you didn't tell me. I know that you would've sent the letter unless something scared you about the possibility of me being her father." Harry said making Joyce sigh.

"I knew she got that perceptive side from you." Harry smirked hearing that.

"Do you…do you think we could have this discussion in private?" She asked after a few moments making Harry nod as he stood up and followed her out of the room Buffy noticed them and when Harry motioned towards Dawns room she nodded and walked in. They walked into the Sun Room and sat in the chairs looking at one another before Harry waved his hands making a small translucent dome appear around the room.

"What…?"

"It's why I haven't blown up yet. I kept something life changing hidden as well. However mine can wait till later." Harry said sitting back waving his hand again making a tea trey appear on the table between them. "What was the real reason you didn't at least try to tell me?" Harry asked her after they had taken a few sips of the slightly bitter tasting Earl Grey tea both with a lemon wedge on the cup.

Joyce sighed "Two things…one I was shocked. I had just learned that I was gonna be a mother again but the baby was created with someone I only spent a night with. A beautiful…wonderful night, but a single night none the less. Secondly I was afraid. If anyone had found out that my baby girls' father was sixteen I could've been arrested for statutory rape Harry. I couldn't risk them being alone like that." Joyce pleaded with him to understand making him sigh as he linked his fingers together his eyes closed.

"I can understand that you were not only thinking about Buffy but Dawn as well but what about after the fact that I turned 21?" Harry asked knowing that the states considered one a full-fledged adult after that age.

"By then Dawn was 5 and Buffy 13 we had gotten used to it just being the three of us. However like I said it didn't stop me from wanting to contact you." Joyce said before opening a drawer in the table and handed Harry a medium sized box. "Open it." She said after he looked at her in confusion. He looked at the box and saw that it was cherry wood red stain and had the letters DP on the front.

Harry opened the box and saw a letter on top which he lifted up and saw the pictures they were all of Dawn during random moments in her life. Her birth, birthdays, losing her first tooth, even family trips. "I kept adding to it." Joyce said making Harry look up from the photos "I kept debating with myself to send you that box along with the letter." she said motioning towards said letter. Harry picked it up again and opened it noticing that the date was crossed out and replaced many times.

* * *

_"Dear Harry,_

_By the time you read this I know you'll have looked in the box and seen the photos of a little girl with your eyes and hair color. While it may kill me to say that I've kept her hidden all this time this is your daughter Dawn. She was the result of our one night of passion, and healing and I couldn't be happier. She was a surprise but the greatest surprise I could ever ask for and I have no regrets about keeping her. Now I know that a part of you is demanding an explanation about why you never heard about her when she was a baby but the simplest answer is…I couldn't put the responsibility upon your shoulders Harry. When I left you were but a 16 year old teenager and while you were mature for your age you were a teenager none the less. I could not ask you to drop whatever it was you had planned for your life to help me raise her. I know at this time you'll probably never forgive me for not telling you or for springing this upon you so suddenly. However I want you to know I don't expect anything from you. If you chose to one day come and meet Dawn and chose to be in her life I will welcome you with open arms. If you decide that you would rather remain in the life you currently have than I will not hold it against you. Just know that I will be forever grateful to you for that night…you not only gave me a daughter. You healed me Harry. You healed all the anger and pain that was inside me from my marriage._

_Thank you._

_Joyce Summers."_

* * *

Harry read the letter twice making sure he had read it correctly before sighing and folding it up and putting it back into the box. "I would've come and helped Joyce." Harry said making Joyce nod her head as she blinked away a couple tears.

"I know…but I also wanted you to know you didn't have to come. I wanted it to be clear that it was always your choice." She said making Harry nod.

"I still deserved the right to know Joyce…however after what had been happening in my life it was probably a good thing you kept her hidden." Harry said making Joyce look at him in confusion.

"What do you know about magic Joyce?" Harry asked after a few minutes when he seemed to have gathered his thoughts "Not a lot. Only that it is very tricky and can be very, very dangerous." Harry nodded at her description thinking it was pretty close.

"I was referring to the type of magic but that's good enough for now."

"Type of magic?" She asked looking at him in confusion.

"So far you've only seen magic that comes from the Earth herself this is known as Wicca Magic. Anyone and everyone can learn this type of magic and the major issue is if they don't learn it correctly they can become addicted to it even come to be dependent upon it." Harry said making Joyce blink in surprise remembering that Willow had wanted to start learning this type of magic and was also slightly worried for the young girl.

"The main one I use is called Core Magic to most but some call it True Magic out of arrogance." Harry said regaining Joyce's attention. "Core Magic comes from within a person. Inside a rare population on this world is something inside that is called the Magical Core. Think of it as like an additional organ that is vital for that person to live." Harry explain when he saw the confusion on Joyce's face.

"So basically there's an extra part of you that keeps you running?"

She asked making Harry nod "Now most of these people keep themselves hidden because the magic they use has not only made them ignorant but fearful of normal people…the Witch Trials didn't exactly help either." Harry said making Joyce hiss slightly. She knew that many innocent women and a few men had been killed because of peoples' fear of what they didn't understand.

"This hidden world is also very…traditional about how it's run. Most of the time they seem so far ahead others they are stuck in the Middle Ages. That world unfortunately is also plagued by prejudice of a different kind. However instead of it being focused towards ones skin color or religious belief they focus on the purity of ones' blood." Harry said the anger clear in his eyes.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Joyce said "Yes…but why should you be any different than the rest of us." Harry grumbled making Joyce smile slightly as she shook her head at his smirk.

"The U.K. Core Magical people believe that those that only ever had other Core Magical people in the line are what are called Pureblood. Since our magic is passed by genetics instead of teachings." Harry explained making Joyce nod in understanding.

"Those that were considered Pureblooded magical had all the power and liked to lord it over those that either had no magical people in their family or something close to that. Their word for non-magical people is Muggle whereas my team and I just say Non-Mag. Those born from Non-Mag's are called Muggleborn by the Purebloods but I call them FGW. First Generation Witch/Wizard." Harry explained making Joyce nod thinking that was a much kinder classification since Muggle sounded almost like an insult.

"Finally there were those like me who had a FGW for one parent and a Pureblood for the other. Or even having what is known as a Squib…the reverse of a FGW…as a parent. We're called Half-Bloods"

"There are people who can't use magic even if it's in their family?" Joyce asked making Harry nod.

"It started happening because the Purebloods in a bid to stay just that used incest to keep magic in the family. And like anytime you have first cousins sleeping together…you have issues that came from it." Harry stated making Joyce look slightly disgusted by the very idea.

"Unfortunately they were the ones with all the power causing nothing but trouble for the FGW's, Half-Bloods, and even the Squibs making impossible for those not in the know about their ways to gain power without taking it by force. There was a Half-Blood named Tom Marvollo Riddle he was the son of a Non-Mag Squire and a woman named Merope Gaunt who came from a long line of Purebloods. Merope was using a potion that created a false sense of love between her and Riddle Sr. When he woke up from the control he abandoned her even after the fact that she was three months pregnant with his child. Eventually poor and alone Merope made her way to an orphanage where she gave birth to her son naming him Tom after his father and Marvollo after her own. Tom spent the first 11 years of his life in said orphanage where they began to fear him because he was able to make things happen. If he focused it seemed as if he could make them hurt through unnatural means. It scared them and they kept their distance from him but Riddle got a taste for bullying and taking trophies from his exploits."

Joyce sat there wondering what this had to do with anything but she knew it had to be for a good reason as she listened. "Eventually Tom is visited by a man named Albus Dumbledore who was a Professor at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore was famous in the Magical world for his efforts fighting against the previous Dark Lord during WWII. After proving that he was in fact telling Riddle the truth Tom went to the school where he delved into his more…darker side. However we didn't see proof of this until his sixth year when at the age of 16 he realized that his magic came from his mother not his father. Finding his uncle and learning about the fact that Daddy dearest had abandoned him Tom went to the house of his paternal family and killed them while framing his maternal uncle for the crime. Months later after learning more about his family heritage Tom unlocked a chamber that unleashed a creature so deadly that to look into its eyes resulted in instant death. For that School year it looked as if Riddle was going to rid the school of all FGW's until the very place where he found solace in his life was threatened. If something wasn't done Hogwarts would have been closed something Riddle couldn't allow to happen so once more he framed someone else for his crimes. After finishing school Riddle seemed to vanish from all sight and knowledge…until a new power appears for all to see."

Harry said pausing here to take a drink of his tea while Joyce waited patiently "Riddle decided that the time had come for all Magical people to take their rightful place as the rulers of this world. He along with many others like minded started a campaign against anyone of non-mag blood or those that came from non-mag families. Many innocent men, women, and children lost their lives. Some through murder, some lost their minds from endless torture, and worst of all…the rate of rape victims." Harry growled at the last one making Joyce wonder if someone close to him had been one of these victims or closes to someone that had been.

"It wasn't until Halloween 1970 that Riddle seemed to stop. The night that he murdered my family and attempted to kill me in cold blood." Harry explained making Joyce gasp slightly as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"At the time no one knew why I survived when so many in the past died and I was instantly given celebrity status…" Harry growled the last two words making Joyce realize he had hated that fact. "…and shipped off to live with my maternal aunt and her family." Harry went on to explain his childhood to Joyce making her both gasp out of surprise and cry out of sadness.

"How can anyone be so cruel to a child like that?" Joyce asked herself as she threw herself across the room and hugged Harry close.

She spent the rest of the story in Harry's lap listening to him tell her about the war, his training, and everything that had happened to him since the night they had created Dawn.

"So you're married now?"

Joyce asked after seeing his ring "Yes. And because of the society I am a part of I must take a second wife for Sirius' family…Dawn isn't gonna be happy." Harry said sighing. "But enough about me and my life…tell me about Buffy and Dawn." Harry said making Joyce smile as she started talking telling him about the day Dawn was born to the day she learned that Buffy was the Vampire Slayer.

"Not my most shining moment." Joyce said laying her head on his shoulder.

"You were scared Joyce. Heck I don't even know how I would've reacted to that information."

"True but I am her mother Harry I should've been more supportive and tried to help instead of giving her an ultimatum that pushed her away."

"Yes you dropped the ball there…but you've made up for the fact and are repairing your relationship aren't you?" Harry asked making Joyce smile and nod.

Joyce couldn't keep the smile off her face the talk reminded her so much of that night with Harry how they both talked for what seemed like hours before leaving to get a room. "So does Hermione know about Dawn?"

Joyce asked making Harry nod "She can read me like an open book Joyce. The moment I came home from Gringotts she knew something was wrong and would not let me go until I told her what it was." Harry explained smiling at the end.

"Were you…?"

"Dating before that night?" Harry finished for her when she faltered making her nod. "No. We didn't become an official couple till after both of us were 18 and while she was disappointed to not be my first, but she is actually grateful to you for that night." Harry said making Joyce look at him in surprise.

"She is?"

"She said that she would be forever grateful to you because you brought me out of the greatest funk of my life and helped heal a lot of the damage my heart had suffered. So don't be surprised if once in a while you receive a fruit basket or such from her now that she knows where you are." Harry laughed at the end Joyce followed because of the absurdity of the statement.

Joyce couldn't help but feel lighter than air after the laugh as she looked into Harry's bright green eyes. Once the pair seemed to catch their breath Harry felt a ping go off inside of him letting him know one of the wards around Dawn had activated. "Dawn is waking up." He said making Joyce nod while gaining a guilty look as she stood up and pressed out the wrinkles in her clothes.

The pair started to leave Harry taking down the privacy spells but paused at the stairwell while looking himself over "I'll…just be a second." He said taking off the belt that held his Chakram blades. Joyce nodded as she headed up while Harry returned to the living room not caring about the stares he was getting as he slowly removed weapon after weapon his Chakram, the Ax he used, a pair of hidden daggers from the back of his vest, two disk like weapons Giles identified as Cyclone Glaive, and finally his hands went towards what looked like throwing knives in the front of his vest before he paused and thought better of it by leaving them in. Harry also set his trench coat the interior showing on the couch before he headed up the stairs to see his daughter. Xander looked at the coat and saw a pair of Pistols in hidden pockets inside the coat.

"What are those?" Xander asked as he reached to draw one only to have Giles smack his hand away making Xander flinch back.

"Those are Beretta Pistols as you can see by the insignia on the handles." Giles said making everyone there look and see the symbol of three arrows going through three hoops.

"How did you know that Giles?" Oz asked thinking that the Watcher wouldn't know anything about guns "Xander is not the only one to…indulge in a James Bond film once in a while." Giles explained. Oz and Xander gained 'Oh' looks and nodded both understanding the draw of those particular movies.

Harry reached the doorway of Dawn's room just in time to hear her "It was a dream wasn't it? I dreamed that my Dad saved me and actually appeared…now I'm awake and he's gone."

"Actually I just stalled a little to remove most of my arsenal." Harry said making Dawn look over at him surprise clear in her eyes. Harry smirked as he leaned against the doorway before she jumped out of bed and ran towards him Harry kneeled down and took her into his arms.

"It was real! You're really here!" She cried out in happiness that made Harry's heart throb in happiness as well.

"That's right. I'm here Dawn. I'm here." Harry whispered into his daughters' hair as he just held her for a time "Your Mum and I were just downstairs talking." he explained making Dawn nod against his chest.

"So…how do you know about Vampires?" Buffy asked after a little while making Harry look up at her as Dawn moved away allowing him to stand up.

"If you want my life story I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait till your friends are with us as well. I don't feel like telling it more than once." Harry said as he motioned for Buffy to lead the way out of the room. She huffed slightly before leaving Joyce right behind her and when Harry made to follow Dawn took his hand in hers making him look at her and smile. Once in the kitchen of the house Harry sat at the head of the table and looked to see everyone in a chair around him "First I believe introductions are in order. My name is Harry Potter." Harry said prompting Giles to talk.

"I'm Rupert Giles and I'm Buffy's Watcher." Harry nodded at his fellow Englishmen before looking at the other teens in the room.

"I'm Willow Rosenberg I'm basically the brainy one that can find just about anything in books. I also dabble in the Wiccan arts." Willow explained in a hurry as if slightly scared.

"Self-taught or is someone actually teaching you about the rules?" Harry asked making the group look at him slightly surprised but let it go.

"Self-taught." Willow said a slight bit of pride in her voice.

"Then you and I need to have a little talk when this is done. Those types of magic's are very addictive and can alter a person's way of thinking. Unless you know the rules and follow them you'll wind up doing something you will one day regret." Harry said making Willow swallow slightly in fear at that idea.

"I'm Xander…I basically provide the laughs."

"I wouldn't sell yourself short if I were you. I know the only reason you could have been in that warehouse with Dawn was if you tried to fight against the vampires. You may not have some special talent but you're a very important person to the team. Just not the way you wish." Harry said making Xander blink in surprise but nod slightly taking Harry's word for it.

"I'm Oz and I help Willow with research."

"Not to mention the fact that you're a werewolf." Harry added making Oz blink in surprise but before anyone could asked Harry spoke up.

"One of my fathers' best friends was a werewolf as well. I recognize the signs and I can tell you I have no problems with werewolves. Hell I'm the Godfather of Remus' son Theodore." Harry said shrugging at the end making Oz relax since he figured that Remus was the name of the werewolf he knew growing up.

"I'm Cordelia Chase…"

"Unless you're about to tell me that you help by mainly providing funds…I don't care." Harry said giving her a glare making Cordelia flinch slightly.

"Hey…!"

"Don't even start with me Buffy. Her hands are prim and proper manicured nails done by a pro. Whereas both you and Willow have what I call Warrior Women hands slightly callused and chipped nail showing that you two are constantly in fights or are willing to fight. Cordelia here just reminds me of the normal rich kid who should've minded their own business and stayed out of this life." Harry said ignoring the slight hurt in Cordelia's eye.

"Fuck you!" She yelled standing up and glaring at him making him give her a bored stare "I have been against Vampires, and other demon stuff! I fought as well and want to judge me because I feel like taking care of myself once in a while?! Fuck you…you…" She stumbled over an insult but stopped when she saw Harry smile at her and chuckle.

"Sorry about that." Harry said pulling a complete 180 with his attitude "As I mentioned I constantly have had to deal with rich kids who should never had gotten involved in this life. I developed this little test to see if they truly care about the cause or are just doing it for selfish reasons. The fact that you reacted in such a way shows that you know the dangers, you accept them, and you are willing to fight. Makes you okay in my book." Harry said making everyone at the table relax knowing that Harry hadn't been truly insulting Cordelia just testing her.

"That was really…just mean!" Cordy said as she sat down making Harry laugh again "Sorry but better you be serious about this now than have something happen in the future that forces you to take it seriously." Harry said.

His tone while trying to sound light hinted at a troubled past that a few at the table recognized but didn't comment on. Harry brought his hands up together and crossed his fingers into a thinking position "Now my story is a long one. It's best if you save your questions till the end." Harry waited till all of them nodded before he spoke up again. "My…well mine and Dawn's family is one of a minority in England that have certain gifts." Harry started making Dawn smile at being included when he mentioned family. "We are part of a secret society of magical practitioners however unlike Wiccan magic that focuses on using the Earths magic we use a type of magic that comes from within ourselves." Harry went on to explain the Wizarding World of the U.K. and how he was tied into their problems. After that he told them about Voldemort and his actions and the second civil war of the magical world.

Lastly he told them his story from that fateful day till the day he and Tom finished the war in a one on one battle by the time he finished he was met with stunned silence making him sit back and wait knowing the questions and comments were coming.

"So you…" Harry looked at Buffy who looked to still be processing everything "…went against everything that the society you are a part of and used outside methods to fight the war? Wasn't that met with ridicule and other bad things?" Buffy asked making Harry shrug.

"At first yes. However when it became apparent that my methods were working more than Dumbledore's they eventually relented and basically gave me the green light to fight as I saw fit. Mione was rather proud of the fact that I was able to sway the Wizengamot to get them to work with us instead of against us." Harry said with a smile that made the group laugh…well all but one member that is.

Dawn was happy to finally be able to meet that man who had helped create her but she noticed that way he mentioned his friend Hermione and how there seemed to be something extra to it. She didn't know what but a part of her knew she wasn't gonna be happy about it after all she just got her father back…he should be staying and helping them become an actual family now.

"Wow that's a nice hunk of bling there." (A/N: I don't remember if bling was used back then but I'm using it anyway.) Cordelia said out of the blue making everyone look at Harry and see him laugh as he looked at his hand.

Now everyone looked and saw the gold band around his left ring finger "YOU'RE MARRIED?!" Dawn shouted surprising everyone at the sudden loud tone of voice.

"Going on 8 months now." Harry said relaxed after the initial shock knowing that this might be one of the ways she would react.

"But…no! You're not supposed to be married! You and…" Dawn stopped then but Harry already knew where she was going.

"Dawn…while your father and I don't regret our actions that night. We both knew going in that that single night was going to be as far as we went." Apparently so did Joyce when she spoke up "I know you had your heart set upon Harry coming here being with you as a father, and marrying me so that we could all be one big happy family…but sometimes the world doesn't work like that." Joyce continued to say.

"Plus the two of us are little more than strangers to one another the relationship would be hard to start not to mention the fact that your Mum kept a pretty big secret from me making it harder. Had she told me about you sooner…I don't know it could've turned out like you wish…but like your Mum said. The world sometimes just doesn't work like that." Harry said speaking up since his marriage was mentioned.

"But…"

"Dawn…Hermione was the one who encouraged me to come here." Harry said making Dawn look at him "She understood that when I learned about you I would rush down here to meet you and see if you were having a good life. Heck she practically packed my bags for me." Harry said gaining a smile.

"She's a really great person Dawn. I'm not asking you to love her or even like her…I ask that you give her a chance just like you gave me to explain why I wasn't here."

"Well you got to admit. As far as excuses go in the Dad not being in the picture 'I didn't know you existed' seems like a legitimate one." Xander said suddenly reminding Harry that there were in fact others in the room.

"Quite." Harry said before looking at his daughter again who looked greatly disappointed as if someone had just kicked a puppy in front of her.

"Also know that no matter what you think about Hermione…she is going to be around." Harry said making Dawn look at him "I'm a package deal now Dawn. Where I go or who I choose to be friends with must understand that means that both you and Hermione are part of me. Just as you must deal with the fact that Hermione is part of my life and isn't going anywhere a fact Hermione also has to deal with in reverse. I don't believe in divorce so don't expect that to happen." Harry said giving Dawn a small pointed look. Dawn had the decency to look chastised at that stopping her from thinking of pulling a Hayley Mills.

Harry looked up at the clock nearby and stood up "I should be going." his announcement was met with the group trying to talk him into staying. "No, no it's alright. I first need to let Hermione know what is going on here. Than I am going to return to my hotel room and get some sleep as well as a bite to eat. However I shall be back tomorrow after you finish School…in fact I'd like to be the one to pick you up if that isn't an issue Dawn." Harry said making Dawn smile and nod.

"I'd like that." Harry nodded once and looked at Joyce who mouthed that she would handle it so he could pick her up. "Alright. I'm off." Harry said giving Dawn one last hug before standing away and snapping his fingers making all of the placed weaponry started to return to his body while Harry barely moved to make sure all of it was back in place before his coat slide back onto his shoulders and he bowed before leaving out the front door.

"Now that…was cool." Xander said pointing at the place Harry had been in once the shock was gone.

* * *

That's all for now. R&R Ja Ne


	4. Bad News

Sorry every one but due to a jerk stealing my laptop I will unfortunately be able to continue any of my fictions until a time I can get a replacement I do not know how long it will take but I will do everything in my power to go as fast as possible. I'm sorry that this isn't the update you were expecting but it's all I've got for you.


End file.
